


[Podfic] Floors: Upstairs / the Ground Floor

by Orson_Bennett



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Come Shot, Consensual Non-Consent, Established Relationship, Heroism, Hotel Sex, Irish Language, Jealousy, M/M, Mention thereof, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Open Relationships, POV Ben Solo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Protective Kylo Ren, Rape Culture, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Tapes, Size Difference, Unrequited, Unsafe Sex, but not unconsummated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: Upstairs:At an off-campus party, Ben Solo watches the way Hux interacts with Dopheld Mitaka. Did he see the redhead slip something into the other boy's drink? Perhaps he's paranoid, but when he can't find either of them, he has to intervene if he can.The Ground Floor:Dopheld's boyfriend, Armitage, is away for the weekend. With Hux's approval--encouragement, more like--Dopheld invites Ben to spend a night with him in a hotel room. It's all Ben has been hoping for. Almost.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka, Dopheld Mitaka/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Floors: Upstairs / the Ground Floor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Upstairs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815752) by [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/pseuds/Asher_Ephraim). 



[Upstairs](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/floors-upstairs/s-wemSMrAeugQ)

[The Ground Floor](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/floors-the-ground-floor/s-dvP6WdjWmss)

**Author's Note:**

> In order to avoid a "cease & desist" letter from the Irish Defence League, I have opted to use my normal "Hux" voice instead of a lilt. The same goes for Mitaka (so as to avoid the wrath of the Hungarian Defence League).


End file.
